The Big Question
by BJ30
Summary: After a huge fight, Theodore and Eleanor break up. When she start seeing a new guy, Steve, Theodore gets jealous. However, things start to progress and the new couple fall in love. Can Theodore get his girl back before it's too late?
1. It starts

"Good morning, little mister. Did you sleep well?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course I did. I had you right by my side."

Theodore stretched and stood up, yawning the entire time. He stumbled out into the kitchen and joined Simon, who was already eating. He looked around but failed to see Alvin.

"Have you seen Alvin?"

"Britt took him outside to make out again. I swear those two should just have their lips sewn together and get it over with!"

"Now Simon, there is nothing wrong with giving your girl a kiss every now and then."

"Yes, but every minute they're together I swear Alvin is either locking lips with her or smacking her on the ass."

Theodore ignored Simon and smiled as Eleanor walked into the room.

"Hungry, I see. A growing boy has to eat, now doesn't he?" Eleanor said as she teased his hair. "After you're done with breakfast why don't you and I get together and have some fun, huh?"

"You naughty girl… I like it!"

Simon shook his head and returned to his meal. Theodore finished his meal a few seconds ahead of Simon and went toward the back door, where Eleanor was waiting. She wrapped her left arm around him and opened the door. While stepping outside she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. She led him down the two steps and onto the grass.

"Come on Theodore. Try and catch me!" Eleanor said as she took off running.

Theodore started laughing as he chased Eleanor around the backyard. She ran toward a tree and quickly scampered up with Theodore in tow. With Eleanor pinned on a branch, she giggled.

"Oh no… whatever should I do? I am trapped!"

"I can think of something you can do. Come over here and give your little Theo a hug."

Eleanor crept toward him slowly, teasing him the entire way. Much to her surprise, Theodore hugged her briefly before letting his hand slip downward and into her pants. After a light slap he withdrew his hand and held it to his face.

"What was that for?"

"That is a no-go zone, Theo. Save it for when you're married."

"Oh come on. I was just trying to have a little fun. Loosen up a little."

"Loosen up? Theo! I don't believe what I'm hearing. What's gotten into you?"

"Come on… just a little touch?" Theodore asked as he crept closer.

"No! Get away from me!"

Eleanor scampered down the tree and ran back inside as fast as she could, leaving Theodore behind. Still upset, Theodore slammed the door as he entered the house. He ignored Eleanor and went straight for the bedroom. He walked over to Eleanor's bed and threw her pillow across the room. As he went to retrieve it the door crept open. Not thinking, he threw the pillow toward the door, hitting Simon in the face.

"Ow! Watch it, Theo."

"Oh… sorry. I thought you were Eleanor."

"Theodore, I know not getting any action might get annoying but believe me, it is worth the wait."

"How long do I have to wait? We have been together for so long, Si! I think she should be ready by now, but no. She wants to wait until we're married. Damn it, she irritates me sometimes!"

"Girls can do that sometimes. What you really need to do is to march right out there and say you are sorry for getting angry. If you don't, you might not even get a kiss for quite some time."

"I'm not sorry for anything."

"That may be, but it is still a good idea. Trust me on this."

Reluctantly, Theodore exited the room and wandered toward where he heard her voice coming from. She had her back turned and was talking to Alvin.

"Eleanor? Are you busy?"

"Theodore, now is not the best time to talk to me. I'm still mad at you. Go away."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It was wrong of me. I promise not to do that again."

Eleanor smiled as she turned toward him and gave Theodore a hug.

"That was sweet, Theodore. I forgive you. Now why don't we go into the kitchen and bake some cookies?"

"Mmm… I love cookies!"

Alvin turned toward Simon as the couple walked away and out of sight.

"You know, they sure do make up really quick after a fight. I wish Britt was the same way."

"No kidding! Jeanette and I just made up after a fight we had two days ago! Of course, sometimes I pick a fight just so I can make up and have sex."

"He he! I do the same thing, bro. Come on, I think our girls wanted to play some sort of game or something in the family room."


	2. Cookies

Eleanor smiled as she started to place small balls of dough onto a pan, while Theodore was readying the oven. Theodore pushed the buttons to warm up the oven and went back to join Eleanor. He helped her in placing the cookie dough onto the tray and put it into the oven.

"There you go, Eleanor. Slide it in there and I'll get the door."

"Okay!"

Theodore kissed her on the cheek as she released the tray. Theodore laughed as he shut the door and went to clean himself up.

"You were great, Eleanor. Good job."

"All I did was put cookies in the oven. Not that hard, Theo."

"But you do it so well!"

"Thanks."

While drying off his hands, Eleanor tip-toed over to him and held onto his hand. She giggled while leading him back to the kitchen table. Wondering what to do until the cookies were done, Theodore placed his right hand on the table and started tapping his fingers. Eleanor took a seat next to him.

"A little close, don't you think?"

"I can get closer, Theo…"

She inched ever closer toward him and after a few minutes, climbed onto his lap.

"Oohh… you _can_ get closer after all. I have an idea! Let's see how close we can get without touching."

Eleanor agreed and started to lean inward. She stopped about an inch away from Theodore's face. However, Theodore continued moving closer and touched his lips to hers. He laughed as he leaned backward and went in for yet another kiss.

"You know, you're not very good at this."

"That's okay. I don't mind losing at this game…"

Eleanor hugged Theo tight as she let her lips make contact with his left cheek. From the corner of her eye, she saw Simon enter the room causing her to scamper off Theodore's lap.

"Hey! What's that all about?" Theodore shouted as he stood up. Eleanor shook her head and glanced at Simon.

"Hi Simon. What brings you in here?"

"I'm getting some juice for the girls. I see you two are having fun."

Ignoring his brother, Theodore rushed over to check if the cookies were ready. Seeing that they still had time left, he rejoined Eleanor once Simon was out of the room.

"Now where were we?"

"Making out, silly. What else would we be doing?"

From behind him Theodore could hear the oven ding. A little frustrated, he scampered over and opened the door. Together, they removed the pan and carefully set it on the table. Eleanor waited for the cookies to cool before removing them from the pan and placing them on a waiting plate.

"Ooohh… I want that one!" Theodore happily said, pointing to the largest cookie on the plate.

"That is a nice one Theo, but I want that one too…" Eleanor winked at him, and then blew him a kiss.

"I called it first." Theodore retaliated. "It's mine!"

"Theodore… come on. Let a lady have that cookie. You can have another one."

Instead of responding, Theodore jumped forward and snatched the cookie from the plate, taking a large bite from it.

"You can be so childish sometimes, you know?"

"Me? You're the one arguing over a cookie! I wanted it so I took it. Sorry if you were not smart enough to get it first."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Eleanor wondered.

"If the shoe fits…"

Now enraged, Eleanor grabbed one of the cookies and hurled it straight for Theodore's head, missing him by mere inches. She reached for another and threw it as well.

"There! You want these cookies…" Theodore jumped out of the way as she tossed yet another cookie at him. "… have the whole damn plate. I don't want them anymore!"

Eleanor pushed the plate off the table, causing it to break into pieces as it hit the floor. Eleanor ran from the room and headed straight for the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Having overheard their argument, the others were now in the kitchen, staring at Theodore.

"What are you staring at? Ever heard an argument before?"

"Yes, but not like that. Is there something going on between you two? You sure seem to be fighting a whole lot lately."

"Nothing is wrong, Britt. Leave me alone!"

Theodore pushed her out of the way and opened the door leading to the back yard. He walked down the steps and sat at the bottom, staring into the back yard. From inside Simon, Jeanette and Alvin were all staring at him, while Brittany decided to be the brave one and follow him outside. Theodore turned his head as he heard her stepping down the steps, only to turn away as she sat down.

"I know you're upset right now, Theo. I think that once Eleanor calms herself down you really should go inside and give her a hug."

"Why? I'm still mad at her."

"That may be, but if you don't do something soon you might lose her forever."

"Wait a minute! You mean that she is seeing another guy? Oh… oh that bitc-"

Brittany covered his mouth before he could finish.

"She is not seeing another guy, trust me. She has just been calling a long-time friend of hers every time you get into a fight, hoping that he can calm her down."

"What about Simon or Alvin? They're not good enough? Why is she talking to other guys? Am I not good enough for her, Britt?"

"She does it out of anger, Theo. She sees it as a way to get back at you for making her mad."

"For her sake, that better be true."

"Not why don't we both go inside and together we can clean up that mess in the kitchen?"

"All right. I guess it was kinda silly of me to overreact like that."

Simon patted his brother on the back as he re-entered the house and started helping the others with the clean-up. Just before he picked up the last glass fragment he saw one of the cookies sitting on the edge of the table. Theodore picked it up and headed toward the bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"It better not be Theodore out there…"

From inside, Eleanor unlocked the door and cracked it open. Seeing Theodore, she slammed it shut, hitting him on the nose.

"Ow! That was my nose, damn it! I hope you didn't break it."

"I hope I did. It would go along with my broken heart, you jackass!"

"Eleanor! Here I wanted to bring you one of your favorite snacks and say sorry for being mean, and you call me a jackass and break my nose. Can you open the door and take the bloody cookie?"

Reluctantly, she opened the door and cautiously approached him. When Theodore was sure she was in close, he threw the cookie at her with all the strength he could muster, hitting her square in the chest.

"There! Serves you right for breaking my nose, you bitch!"

Theodore stormed off toward Dave's bedroom and shut the door. Eleanor started to cry loudly as she sat up, holding her hands against her chest. Brittany and Jeanette surrounded her, trying to calm her down.

"Ow… ow… my chest hurts really bad! Why did he do that? He's not the same Theodore I fell in love with anymore. The real Theo would never hurt me…"

"I know, sis. He just gets angry sometimes and can't control himself. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have the boys carry me to the couch. I really need to lie down after that. Girls, see if you can talk sense into that boy."

"You got it. Simon, Alvin? You boys watch over her until we get back. Wish us luck, though. This might take a while…"


	3. Your cheatin' heart

Jeanette approached the bedroom door, cautiously knocking. From inside they could hear Theodore mumbling to himself. She pushed at the door and to her surprise, it opened.

"Theodore are you okay? You really hurt Eleanor."

When he turned around, Jeanette quickly realized what he was doing. His shirt was soaking wet, along with the fur on his face.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes… I feel bad. I heard Eleanor crying and that made me think a little. I really don't want to lose her. She is so special. Then I find out she talks with another guy when she's angry? I really need to get her to talk to me and not him"

"Then why don't you go out there and apologize for what you just did to her? March right out there, kiss her on the lips and say 'Eleanor, I'm sorry. I really love you and don't want to lose you.' Think you can do that?"

"I think so. Girls, can I get a hug?"

Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Theodore smiled as he was also being hugged by Jeanette. Before she could let go, Theodore leaned over and kissed Jeanette on the cheek, causing her to slap him.

"Sorry. Got too into it. If you ladies will excuse me, I have a princess to talk to."

The girls followed Theodore as he ventured toward the couch where Eleanor was still crying. Alvin was busy in the kitchen while Simon was holding onto her hand, trying to calm her down. Seeing Theodore, Simon let go and pointed at him.

"Hey, it's your man. I bet he's come to apologize."

Simon scooted away as Theodore walked up to her. Still upset, Eleanor backed away and pinned herself against the rear of the couch.

"Eleanor, look. I know I can be mean sometimes but I just can't control myself when I get that angry. I never meant to hurt you like that." Theodore grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a kiss. "Can you forgive me?"

"Not too easily, mister. You really hurt me. It's going to take a while before I can trust you again."

"I understand. If you never want to talk to me again, it's okay."

Theodore jumped from the couch and went to join his brother in the kitchen, but was quickly turned around.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere. March your hind end in there and give it your best shot. She may not admit it, but she needs you right now."

"Alvin, you heard her. She's really mad at me."

"Just do it. Trust me."

Theodore turned around and headed back to Eleanor, who had her hands against her chest. He took a seat behind her and encouraged her to lean back against him. She shook her head no and continued ignoring him. When Theodore kissed her on the cheek, Eleanor turned around to face him.

"You really don't understand no, do you? I do not want you around me now. Go away!"

"Fine. Here I am, trying to apologize for what I did and you want to sport a major attitude. Be that way!"

Theodore pushed Eleanor toward the rear of the couch and jumped off, knocking Brittany over in the process. He approached Alvin, grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close.

"You were SO wrong."

Theodore scampered back to the bedroom, holding his hands in the form of a fist.

"Wow. There really is something wrong here. Jeanette, can you go and talk to him for me?"

"Of course, sis. I'll be back."

Jeanette left the group and headed toward their bedroom. From within she heard things being tossed about. Jeanette opened the door and managed to dodge a flying pillow. She looked around and saw one of Eleanor's shirts torn to pieces on the floor.

"Theodore, is something wrong? I have never seen you like this before. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I think I'm not in love with her anymore, Jeanette. All she seems to do lately is make me angry. She really needs to take a chill pill, if you know what I mean."

"Theo, maybe you should help her out too. You know, show her a good time one of these nights. Watch a movie with her or play some games. Show her that she is special to you. If you really care about her, that is."

"I do care for her, I really do, but she is so easy to get angry. Can you come over here? I think I need a hug."

Jeanette gladly hugged Theodore, smiling the entire time. Instead of letting go, Theodore pulled her even closer allowing his lips to touch hers.

"Theodore Seville! How dare you! What would Eleanor think?"

"Who cares? I'm so mad at her I could care less what she thinks."

"If she saw that she would go nuts! She might just break up with you for good and I know you don't want that, do you?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

Much to her surprise, Theodore kissed her again. After parting, he leaned back, encouraging her to do the same. Sensing what he wanted, Jeanette stood up and backed away.

"No. No way. Simon would be pissed at me! I'm not losing my mate to make you happy."

"Come on… I'll even lock the door. The others know where we both are and won't bother us. Just this once?"

"No! What about Eleanor?"

"Oh to heck with her. I want you. I see it as the ultimate revenge. We'll finally be even."

"Theodore, would you stop and thi-" Jeanette was cut off as Theodore approached her and giggled, letting slip his lips onto her own. Without breaking the kiss, Theodore put his hands onto her rear end and tapped it lightly.

"All right. You better be sure that door is locked. If I lose Simon over this, you're a dead chipmunk…"


	4. The breakup

Theodore eagerly hopped from the bed and went over to lock the door. When he returned to his bed he saw that Jeanette was already undressing herself.

"Go easy on me. I'm new at this."

"Don't worry. Just get naked and let me do the rest."

Without wasting time, Theodore disrobed and threw his clothes across the room. When he took a seat on the bed, Jeanette looked at his naked form.

"Oh… Very nice start so far. We should have some fun here, Theo. Let me at it."

Jeanette puckered her lips and urged for Theodore to come closer. He eagerly obliged, and smacked his lips into hers. Jeanette let him lay on his side, and continued making out with him. She reached around and placed a hand onto his rear. Theodore reacted almost instantly by placing his hands onto her chest.

"Oh my, Theo. Going straight for the prize, are we?"

"Nope. The real prize is lower. That wonderful pussy of yours is what I want."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get yourself a piece of that prize and stick yourself in me."

Not wanting to disappoint, Theodore directed his shaft toward her body and moaned as it touched her. He quickly moved forward, inserting half of his shaft into her hole. While Jeanette was busy kissing him, Theodore inserted the rest of himself inside.

"Now comes the fun part…" Jeanette whispered seductively.

She moved back and forth, exciting Theodore. He moaned loudly, causing Jeanette to slow down and place her lips back onto his.

"Not too loud, now. Don't want anyone to find out now do we?"

"Of course not."

Jeanette continued her movements, exciting Theodore even more. Finally, Jeanette locked lips with him and did not let go, even with her increased movements. Feeling her 'mate' was starting to near climax, she slowed her movements to hold onto his cock for as long as she could.

"Jeanette! Do it. Make me gooooo…" Theodore shouted.

Wanting to please him, Jeanette increased her movements again. A mere minute later, she could feel his love juices start to enter her body. As the explosion of seed flowed into her, Jeanette yelped in pleasure and continued making out with him.

"Oh my god… you are better than Simon. Don't tell him that, though."

"You got my word. Now let me at that wonderful hole of yours. It's your turn to let your love into MY body if you know what I mean."

Theodore bent over and stuck his face directly in between her legs, making her gasp. She could feel his tongue enter into her vagina. Jeanette leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling while Theodore continued licking at her body. Jeanette thought she heard a knock at the door but quickly dismissed it as nothing.

"Come on! Let me have it, Theo."

"You are yummy, Jeanette. I want more!"

Theodore returned to his activities as Jeanette again heard a noise. This time, it was the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. Jeanette panicked briefly but the attention from Theodore's tongue made her quickly forget. She leaned her head forward as the door crept open and saw someone she had not wanted to: Eleanor.

"Oh fuck... Theodore?" I very panicked Jeanette asked, poking at him.

"No, you just got done doing that, silly. I'm not that quick to recover."

"No. Stop it now. You really need to look behind you."

"What could be so important that you want me to stop eating you out?"

Jeanette pushed Theodore's head up and turned him around to face Eleanor.

"Oh shit… I'm in trouble."

Without speaking, Eleanor stomped toward the duo. She stood over Theodore, reared back and with a swift move forward, spat right onto Theodore's face.

"You unimaginable, worthless, shit-for-brains, stupid asshole! How could you do this to me? You are nothing more than a rat, Theodore Seville. Wait until Simon finds out about this one. He's going to go nuts!"

Eleanor ran from the room, leaving Jeanette and Theodore alone. Thinking quick, Theodore grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"What are you doing? It's over. Simon is going to find out and I'm going to lose him. Theodore, I told you that you were going to be a dead chipmunk if he found out and I intend to keep my word!"

Jeanette jumped at Theodore, pinning him to the ground. Try as he might to escape he found himself powerless. Jeanette grabbed hold of his neck and started to squeeze it tightly with her hands.

"Jeanette… I can't breathe!"

"Good! The faster you die, the better."

Theodore flailed around, trying desperately to escape. Jeanette looked up as she saw Simon and Alvin enter the room but continued her assault on Theodore.

"Hey! You're killing him, Jeanette."

"You catch on quickly, Alvin. He's a dead chipmunk!"

Alvin and Simon rushed in and with a powerful hit managed to throw Jeanette off of their brother who sat up, gasping for air. Simon glared at his mate with anger in his eyes.

"Jeanette, how could you betray me like this? I thought we had something going."

"We do, Si. I love you dearly. I knew Theo was hurting and wanted to try and help him."

"And sex was the best thing you could come up with? Maybe a kiss or two, or perhaps a nice long talk but not sex. Never. That's only for me!"

"I know. If you want to leave me, I understand. I would if I were you."

"Then it's a good thing you're not me. You and I are going to talk about this in the back yard. Right now, missy!"

Simon led Jeanette out of the room, leaving just Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin. A quick glare from the duo, and Alvin excused himself.

"Theodore Seville, I cannot believe you. I have never been hurt this bad before. First you throw that cookie at me, and now this? I no longer want to be seen with you, mister. We are officially over!"

Theodore's cries for forgiveness fell on silent ears as Eleanor exited the room and slammed the door shut. With his head hung low and a tear in his eye, Theodore crawled underneath the covers of his bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Good night, Eleanor…"


	5. Eleanor's new man

Theodore woke up and walked toward the kitchen where the rest of the family was busy eating breakfast. Eleanor looked away as he took a seat across the table from her.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me…"

Theodore watched her walk out of the room and turned back. He leaned over and rested his head against Jeanette, causing Simon to growl at him.

"Sorry."

From where he was, Theodore could hear the faint sounds of Eleanor's voice. Wanting to hear more, Theodore crept closer and poked his head around the corner to see that Eleanor was on the phone.

'_Steve, is that you? I need to talk. No. It's about Theodore.'_

Theodore started to turn away but decided to stay a little while longer.

'_Tonight at six? See you then!_'

Theodore started to approach Eleanor as she hung up the phone with his arms outstretched.

"It's too late now, Theo. We broke up, remember? I'm going out with someone that won't cheat on me with my own sister. I don't need you anymore."

"Eleanor, please… At least a hug?"

"Fine."

Eleanor hugged Theodore quickly before pushing him away and heading back to the kitchen. She took her seat next to Brittany and started talking to the group.

"I have a date tonight."

"All right, Eleanor. Is it that one guy you talk to all the time?"

"Yep. I'm so excited. I hope we have fun."

"Good. I know I won't…" Theodore whispered as he crept back into the room. "I'm going to say this one last time, then I'll leave you alone. I am sorry, Eleanor. It was wrong. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, Theo. That was nice. I'll do my best."

Simon looked back and decided to follow his brother out of the room. Theodore sat down on the floor and started to flip through a photo album.

"Simon, you remember that? The first night of our tour last year."

"Oh yeah. After the concert Jeanette and I… oh, never mind. Hey, look at that one. You and Eleanor dancing."

"Yeah. Thanks, Simon. I didn't need to see that right now."

Theodore closed the book and walked away from Simon, only to stop a few feet away. Simon followed his brother and asked what he was staring at. When he looked forward, Simon saw Eleanor changing shirts and talking with Jeanette.

"What do you think about this one, sis?"

"It looks great. I'm sure your new man will love it. Let's go show Britt."

Theodore turned his head as Eleanor walked past, not wanting to see her at all. Eleanor glanced back before walking into the family room where Brittany was waiting.

"Oohh… very nice, sis. He's sure to love it."

"Do you think so? I hope he does. He should be here any minute."

The girls continued talking with each other even as they heard a knock on the door. Theodore knew who it was, and decided to ignore it. Having heard the knock again, Simon sat up and went to answer.

"Hi. Is Eleanor available?"

"Of course. Come on in."

Jeanette and Brittany gasped at the sight: A slender, tall and well-dressed chipmunk was standing at the door.

"Dang… he is hot. How did you land him?"

"Well when you have Eleanor's looks and personality, it's really easy to get a man like me. Why don't we get to know each other even more? Say, by playing some games with your sisters?"

"I like that idea! Let's do it!"

Theodore's eyes widened as he saw Eleanor's new friend for the first time.

"I have to compete with that? I'm done… There's no way I'm gonna get her back with captain stud in the house."

"Theodore, calm down. You can still get her back. I'm sure that after a few dates she'll realize that she made a mistake and come running back to you."

"I hope so. I really do miss her."

"She still cares about you, Theo. I'm sure of it. She always will. For now, why don't we just go back to the bedroom and let them have their fun."

"Can I ask you a question? Why is it that you are still talking to me after Jeanette and I mated? I thought that you would hate me."

"I can never hate you. Jeanette and I had a very long talk about it and I'm sure that she did it to try and cheer you up because you were angry at Eleanor. Now if only we could convince her of that…"

"Good luck. Eleanor is not listening to reason right now and you know it. If she was, we would still be together and I wouldn't have a broken heart."

Seeing that he was about to tear up, Simon gave his brother a hug, along with a pat on the back. Theodore stood back as he heard someone coming toward them. Seeing that it was Eleanor, Theodore turned his back to her.

"Have you guys seen that one dark green shirt of mine with the letter E stitched on the front? I want to show it to Steve."

Simon started to creep toward the dresser, but was brushed aside as Theodore went straight for the bottom drawer and pulled out her shirt, handing it to her gently.

"Have fun."

"Thank you, Theodore. That was nice of you."


	6. Game night

"Steve, what do you think?"

"I like it. Now take it off. I want to see that wonderful chest of yours."

"Okay."

Eleanor removed her shirt and placed it next to her. Steve was quick to plant his lips on hers causing her to push him away.

"Not yet, Steve. Later."

"Come on. I want a kiss now. Kiss me, Eleanor!"

"No."

"I said kiss me!" Steve uttered with a raised voice.

"Fine!"

Eleanor leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"That's it? Come on… You gotta give your man more than that!"

Wanting to please, Eleanor held her lips onto his and the duo started making out. Without hesitation he reached around and gave her rear a light tap.

"Steve! You naughty boy. Not even Theodore went there that quickly."

"So? Who cares about that overweight tub of fat? It's just you and me now.

"Hey! He was my boyfriend at one time, you know. He may be a little overweight, but not by that much."

"Whatever. Now where were we? Oh yes! You were about to kiss me again."

"You know, there is more to a relationship than making out."

"You are so right. Sex! Quick, get naked and let's do it!"

"No! I'm saving that part of my life until we get married, whenever that might be."

"Not that whole I wanna keep my virginity crap. You don't have to wait until you're married to have sex anymore. This isn't the eighteen hundreds!"

"Steve, if you want to have sex with me, it will have to wait!"

"Fine, be that way."

Much to her surprise, Steve reached around and slapped her before walking away. Holding a hand to her cheek, she followed him until he walked out the front door. Seeing her sister, Jeanette approached her.

"Is something wrong? What did he do to you?"

"He just doesn't understand me quite yet. He wanted to have sex but I told him that he has to wait. That's when he slapped me."

"Eleanor! You need to dump him right now if he's gonna do that to you."

"No! He… just doesn't understand me is all. I'm sure that once he gets to know me better, things will not be so harsh. Besides, I'm kinda starting to like him."

"Whatever, sis. I can't control who you like. It's getting late. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

Eleanor agreed and walked back into the bedroom where Theodore was already asleep. With one foot already in bed, Eleanor quickly removed it and walked over to Theodore. She carefully bent over and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her bed.

The next day, Eleanor found herself on the phone again with her new friend.

"Steve, you can come over tonight just as long as you don't slap me again, all right?"

"Okay. Expect me around eight tonight. See you then!"

Eleanor hung up the phone and went from the kitchen and into the back yard where the rest of the chipmunks were playing.

"Eleanor! Just in time. We were playing a little game of truth or dare. You wanna join in?"

"Okay. Let's go.

"Simon? What do you want?"

"Lay a good dare on me."

"I dare you to.. to… to switch outfits with Jeanette!"

Simon groaned at the dare, but decided to follow along with it. The first item to be exchanged was their shirts. The group started laughing harder and harder as the switch was nearly complete. Theodore started laughing as Simon slipped on Jeanette's shoes.

"Oh Simon! You look so pretty."

"He's almost cute enough to kiss, Theo!" stated Alvin.

"Okay guys, enough. Theo, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid! Give me your best dare."

"Okay. I dare you to hold a kiss with Eleanor for more than thirty seconds."

"Oh that's not fair! She has a boyfriend now."

"Chicken, are we?"

"No! Never. I'll do it…"

Theodore reluctantly approached Eleanor who was shaking her head. Instead of kissing her, he leaned in close and whispered 'you don't have to do this.'

She grabbed hold of Theodore and pressed her lips against his own. Alvin clapped as they continued their kiss, which was now causing Brittany and Jeanette to join in the cheer.

"There. It's over. Can we move onto something a little more grownup, please? That was the worst…"

Having heard Eleanor, Theodore turned around and marched back into the house.

"Worst? Worst? I'll show her who is the worst. Tonight when that little slimeball Steve shows up I'll make him look like the evil little girl stealing cheat he really is! Enjoy what little time you have together. Soon, she'll be back in my arms again!"


	7. Violating Eleanor

"Steve, I'm so happy to see you. Come on in."

Steve tapped her butt as he walked by, causing Eleanor to giggle. She placed her right arm around him and led him back toward the family room where everyone was busy watching tv. Eleanor was quick to notice Theodore missing but paid no attention.

"How about another one of those kisses, sweetie?" Steve asked.

"For you? Of course."

From his spot in the kitchen, Theodore could see the duo making out, causing anger to course through his body. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it halfway with cold water. He then took it toward the bedroom and climbed on top of the dresser, overlooking Eleanor's bed.

"This will teach her. When they're going at it I'll just pour this cup of water on her. He he! I am brilliant!" Theodore positioned the cup as close to the edge as he could get it without it falling over and waited for Eleanor's arrival.

"Wait.. is that Steve I hear? He he! It's almost time!"

Theodore hunkered down and watched as Eleanor entered the room, followed closely by Steve.

"Go ahead and have a seat on my bed. I'll be ready in just a second…"

As tempted as he was, Theodore waited for Eleanor to join him. He watched as Eleanor, still unaware of his presence, sat down next to her new mate. Theodore readied his cup and pushed it over the edge, waiting for a response.

"Ow! What the hell? Where did that come from? Are you okay, Eleanor?"

"No! I'm drenched. Who put that cup up there?" She looked around and managed to see the tip of Theodore's tail. "You get down here this instant, mister. Right now!"

Theodore climbed down the dresser and with his head hanging low approached Eleanor.

"How dare you! You could have hurt us really bad. Why did you do this? Why?"

"Ever since we broke up I've been desperate to get you back."

"So you thought pouring a cup of cold water on us would get me back? Well, you are dead wrong, mister. If anything it makes me hate you more. Get out of here right now!"

"All right. You win."

Steve waited for him to leave the room before helping Eleanor get a change of clothes. While she was changing, he stared at her.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, not between my legs."

"Sorry. I just want you so bad! You are beautiful, Eleanor."

"Aww… so are you. Now why don't we just sit in here by ourselves and watch tv? You know, some private time."

"I like the sound of that. It's a date!"

Theodore shouted to himself as he joined his brothers, angry that his plan backfired on him. He heard the bedroom door shut and the lock turn, securing the duo inside.

"Now where were we?" Steve asked. "Oh yes, I remember. We were going to make out."

Eleanor watched as he puckered up and slid his lips right onto her own. After a short time of sharing kisses, Steve reached his hand out and rested it on her lower chest. Eleanor wanted to object but was having too much fun. She gasped as his hand slipped into her pants, causing her to break the kiss.

"What is wrong with you? If we're going to be together, you have to let me at least touch you. You've already denied me sex. Now get back here and start kissing me again!" Steve demanded.

"Uhh… no…" a hesitant Eleanor said. She yelped as Steve slapped her and pinned her to the ground.

"Listen here, missy. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Now get back over here and let me touch you!"

Not wanting to anger him any longer, Eleanor resumed the kissing. She wanted to remove Steve's hand from her side, but did not want another slap to the face.

"There. Now was that so bad? I think not. Now are you going to give it up for me tonight or not?"

"Steve! It's bad enough I let you touch me. If you think you're getting sex, you are crazy!"

"Did you just call me crazy? Did you? Oh boy… you really want it, don't you?"

Eleanor cowered as Steve pushed her down and gave her a good kick in the side.

"There… maybe next time you'll learn to cooperate. Don't worry about sex just yet, Eleanor. Maybe your sisters will be friendlier. That Brittany is one fine piece of tail…"

Steve unlocked the door and left the room. Not wanting to be found out by the others, he bolted out of the front door. After hearing her cries, Theodore and Jeanette decided to walk in and help her out.

"Oh no. Theo, I do not want to see you right now especially after you poured that water on me. You almost ruined the night!"

Reluctantly, Theodore left without so much as a good-bye. Jeanette quickly glanced over her sister and saw that she had a black eye along with a bloody nose.

"What happened? Did Steve do this to you?"

"Don't be silly. He loves me. I just didn't do what he really wanted to do."

"So he did do this! I knew it. Eleanor, you need to break things up with him now, before he does some serious damage. Who knows what would happen if you two ever got married."

"Speaking of marriage…"

"No. Please tell me he didn't propose."

"Of course not. I was just thinking about asking him. He really is such a sweetheart, when he's not violent, that is. I don't know what causes those mood swings but I wish they would stop."

"Mood swings? Wake up, sis! He's trying to control you. He wants to take total control of your life until you have nothing left. He is making you his pet!"

"No he is not! He is a nice guy. I'll prove it to you the next time we meet up, which should be tomorrow. I'll prove that he is the nicest guy ever, even better that Theodore!"

Eleanor excused herself and started to head toward the bedroom As she undressed herself Brittany walked in.

"Remember the talk you had with Jeanette. I don't want you ending up hurt either, sis. You deserve a good man."

"Steve is a good man. I just have to get him used to me is all. Good night, sis."

"If you say so, Eleanor. Good night."

Eleanor woke early and took a look around the room. Everyone else was already awake and out of the room. She roused herself and placed her clothes back on and walked out to join her sisters.

Seeing that they were having breakfast, she went outside to enjoy the fresh air.

"What a great day to be a chipmunk! Steve is gonna be a great guy, I just know it!"

She winked and squinted as she saw a small figure walking down the street. A few minutes later she looked again and saw that it was in fact Steve approaching her.

"Hello, Steve. Please come in."

"I'm so happy to see you again. I am sorry for mistreating you the other night. It was wrong of me. Forgive me?"

Eleanor approached him and patted him on the back.

"I forgive you. Now let's go watch some tv, huh?"

"I like the sound of that. Let's go!"

With the remainder of the chipmunks already gathered around, Eleanor took a seat in the very back, encouraging Steve to do the same. He smiled as he sat next to Eleanor, he placed his arm around her body and leaned inward. Steve continued smiling as he wetted his lips and prepared for a kiss.

"Ohh… you read my mind, Steve."

Eleanor turned toward him and pressed her lips against his, causing Simon and Jeanette to look back at them.

"Don't they ever stop making out, Si?"

"I don't think so. I swear they are always lip locked or getting ready to. Hey! Get a room if you're going to do that!"

"Great idea. Eleanor, let's go."

Steve grasped Eleanor's hand and followed her back toward the bedroom. He shut the door and locked it up tight.

"What did you do that for?" Eleanor asked.

"We don't want anyone interfering with our making out, now do we?"

"Well, I guess not."

Steve walked over to Eleanor's bed and sat on the edge. He uttered a small laugh as he knew what was coming. Eleanor pulled him backward and placed her hands onto his back. She felt something sticking out from the rear of his pants and tried to pull it out, but could not.

"What is that? It looks like a rope."

"It is. I didn't have time to put it away before I came here. Now where were we?"

Steve again let his lips fall onto hers. He tapped her butt lightly, causing her to giggle. He then placed his hands onto her waist and gradually slipped them down lower and lower until they found themselves into her pants.

"Steve! I thought I told you not yet!"

"I'm just touching you, not having sex. I think it excites us even more, thus making the kissing even more fun."

"Oh… all right. Just this once!"

Steve smiled as he resumed the kissing and let his hands return into her pants. He got a yelp from Eleanor as he rubbed her vagina. Much to her surprise, Steve stopped and withdrew his hand, placing it back to her chest.

"Something wrong, Steve?"

"This is getting me so turned on, Eleanor. I have to do it! I just have to."

"If you mean what I think you mean, then no."

"I figured that you would say no. That's why I brought my trusty little friend along."

Steve pinned Eleanor to the bed and took the rope from behind his back. He removed his shirt and quickly wrapped it around her mouth so she could not speak.

"I told you I would get what I wanted sooner or later. Now be a good little girl and behave…"

Eleanor struggled wildly to get herself free but found it impossible as Steve removed her pants, tossing them aside. He then tied her legs to the bedframe and proceeded to remove her shirt.

"Mmmmmhppphhh….." Eleanor tried to scream for help, but all that emerged was a muffled whisper.

"What's that? Oh, don't worry. It'll be over quick. Besides, you might even enjoy it."

Steve laughed as he removed her shirt and tied her hands behind her back. Now lying completely naked, Eleanor stared at Steve who was in the process of getting himself undressed.

"Now for the fun part my little cupcake."

Steve laughed as he lowered himself toward Eleanor and placed the tip of his shaft at the edge of her vagina. He gradually poked himself further and further in, getting only muffled cries in response from Eleanor. He kissed her neck as his entire manhood slipped into her body.

"Here we go!"

Steve started moving in and out, causing Eleanor to start crying. Her warmness felt excellent on his penis, causing him to speed up the process slightly. Feeling the pressure of seed starting to build within, Steve lowered his pace back again and kissed her chest a few times.

"Now to finish you off…"

Steve let himself go inside of Eleanor, causing him to groan in delight and Eleanor to struggle yet again. When the last bits of seed emptied into her body Steve pulled himself out and hugged Eleanor.

"There, that was just like a shot at the doctor. Over real quick and virtually painless."

Steve laughed as he started to untie Eleanor. Once she was free of her bindings Eleanor curled up and sat on her pillow, facing away from Steve.

"Come on. You have to admit that was fun."

"No. It was not fun at all. I was saving myself for when I got married and then you come along and take it from me."

"I had to. You were not going to give it up for me before then. Now we can get even closer together. Remember today, Eleanor. Oh! If you tell anybody about what just happened, I can and will come back and do it again only it will be worse. Understand?"

"Okay… I understand, Steve. Thank you."

"You are welcome. See you again tomorrow!"


	8. Promise?

Eleanor began to cry loudly as Steve ran from the bedroom and out of the front door.

"Why? Why did he do that? I love him… Why couldn't he wait?"

From where she was sitting, Jeanette could hear her sister crying and decided to investigate. She saw that Eleanor was naked and curled into a tight ball on her bed.

"Oh my goodness, sis. What happened?"

"Nn- nothing. Nothing happened."

"So you're crying over nothing?"

"Yes."

"You're lying. What did Steve do to you this time? I promise I will not mention it to anybody."

"Not even Britt?"

"Not even Britt. Now come on… what happened?"

"Well, he started out all nice and cuddly. I even allowed him to touch me in some very private parts. That's when he lost it. He tied me down to the bed and stripped me down to my fur, and then… he…" Eleanor cut herself off as she started crying again. Jeanette hugged her and was eventually able to calm her down.

"Now tell me. What happened after he got you naked?"

"He lowered his body onto mine and he.. he raped me."

"He did WHAT?"

Jeanette turned around as she heard Alvin shout.

"Please! Please don't tell him I said anything."

"Eleanor, I just found out my sister just got violated and you expect me to say nothing? You're crazy!"

"I beg of you. I still care about him dearly. He just got out of control. I tried to escape but was not able to."

Alvin and Simon entered the room and joined Jeanette on the bed. Simon grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a kiss while Alvin gathered up her clothes.

"Oh… just wait until that chipmunk shows his face around here. He's going to be a dead chipmunk after I'm through with him. He's gonna regret the day he dared to rape miss Eleanor!"

"Alvin, don't be silly. I don't want you to tell him. Don't say a word. I really do care about him. I want to be with him."

"Let me get this straight. He just got done forcing you to have sex with him and you want to STAY with him? Whatever. I can't control your brain Eleanor."

"So are we all agreed? Nobody tells anybody about this little episode?"

"Fine. We promise not to tell anyone about this little event if you promise to break it off with him and give Theo another shot."

"Never! Theodore hurt me too much. At least Steve doesn't cheat."

Jeanette shook her head, disagreeing with her sister. She wanted to lash out and scream but chose to say nothing. Instead she hugged her sister and helped her stand up.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."


	9. The ring

Eleanor was sitting beside the couch facing away from the tv as Theodore approached her. To his amazement, she did not move. Instead, she reached out to hug him.

"Theodore, I really needed a hug."

"So I heard. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope. Just don't mention it to Steve and we'll be okay. Oh! Before you go…"

Eleanor kissed his cheek lightly before standing up and heading toward the kitchen, joining her sisters for breakfast.

"I saw that little kiss, miss sneaky. Keep that up and Theodore will be back with you before you know it."

"Girls, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Eleanor looked around and saw that she was alone with her sisters.

"I still love Theodore. The problem is, I love Steve too. I don't know what to do. I don't want to love Theo anymore but I can't help myself."

"Sounds to me like you are starting to forgive him."

"Never. I'll always be angry about what he did. I just want that love to go away. I want to love Steve now."

"Eleanor, I'm sure that no matter what happens you will make the right choice."

"You think so? I sure hope I do. I don't want to end up with the wrong guy."

"You won't. Now why don't you get yourself dressed and ready for your visitor? Steve will want to see you dressed up."

Eleanor retreated to the bedroom to fetch an outfit. She sifted through her clothes until she found a solid green shirt and decided to slip it on. She giggled as she saw her shoes next to the dresser and placed her feet in them.

"There we go. All dressed up for my little man. Hope he likes it…"

Eleanor cheered as she went toward the door, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Steve. When she finally heard a knock on the door she opened it and hugged Steve.

"Hi! I'm so happy to see you. Come on in and join the fun."

"Gladly."

She quickly noticed that he had a small box in his right hand. She asked him what was inside, but Steve refused to tell.

"Not yet, missy. I'm saving that for later. For now, why don't we go make out again?"

"No. I really think we should stay here. You know, watch movies and play games. Something everyone can enjoy."

"I think that's a great idea too. Just let me go and freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."

Eleanor blew Steve a kiss as she left the room. Steve noticed that everyone was staring at him. Alvin had his hands behind his back, laughing while Brittany was approaching him.

"You know, sex can be a wonderful thing. Am I right?"

"You are SO right."

"It should be something special, saved for two little chipmunks who love each other dearly."

"Of course."

"I'm glad you agree. Alvin? Simon? You know what to do."

Steve raised an eyebrow as Simon and Alvin approached him. Simon quickly grabbed hold of his hands and Alvin his legs, pinning Steve to the floor.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

"We know what you did to our sister. How dare you violate her like that! It's time for revenge, Steve."

Alvin joined Simon, tying his arms and legs together so he could not move. Brittany and Jeanette placed tape over his mouth so he could not scream. Jeanette leaned over and stared at Steve before taking a mouthful of saliva and spitting right in his face. Wanting more, Brittany walked around and placed herself in between his legs.

"I think it's time to hurt the thing that hurt our sister. Don't you agree, Jeanette?"

"Oh yeah. Let him have it."

With all the strength she could muster, Brittany formed a fist and slammed it right into his crotch, causing him to squirm. Tears started to fall from his eyes almost instantly causing Jeanette to slap his face.

"You see? That's what you get when you fuck with one of us. You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth now. If the first words you speak are not 'I'm sorry', you're getting hit in the nuts again and again until I see blood. Got it?"

Steve shook his head in agreement. Jeanette placed a hand on the tape and with one strong pull, yanked it off.

"Ow! You pulled out my fur."

"Jeanette, get ready with your fist. You were saying?"

"I was saying that I am sorry. It was wrong of me to violate Eleanor like that. Please don't hit me again!"

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it? Guys, you may untie him now. Remember, we will be watching you like a hawk. If you so much as think about having sex with her, you won't wake up tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Britt."

Alvin untied Steve and allowed him to stand up. He growled lightly as Eleanor entered the room again. She smiled as Steve grabbed hold of himself, knowing what her sisters had just done.

"Well, I think someone might want to take it easy. Let's go over and see what movies are on, shall we?"

"As long as I can sit down, we'll do whatever you want to do. You're the boss!" A hesitant Steve stated. He turned around as Eleanor sat down in front of the tv, only to see that Jeanette, Brittany, Simon and Alvin were still following him.

"May I give you a kiss, Eleanor?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask for that, silly."

Steve cautiously kissed her, keeping an eye on Brittany the entire time.

"Steve, I have a feeling you want to tell me something. Am I right?"

"Actually, yes. Could you follow me outside?"

"Sure."

Steve grabbed the small box he brought with him and holding onto Eleanor's hand, followed her outside. She took a seat at the bottom of the steps, while he sat about a foot away.

"Eleanor, I want to ask you something. Do you really love me?"

"Of course. Sure, I do get angry at you from time to time but overall, you're a pretty nice guy."

"Good. In the short time I have known you, you have been the best friend I have ever had. Every time I see you, I want to hold on and never let go… Eleanor?"

"Yes, Steve?"

Steve turned to face Eleanor and opened the box in his hands revealing a tiny ring.

"Will you be my mate?"


	10. Going with it

"Holy nuts! Are you serious?"

"Of course. I may have done some bad things to you but I still want you, Eleanor."

"Oh Steve…. Of course I'll be your mate."

From where he was, Steve could see Alvin and Brittany staring at him coldly, while Theodore stared at him briefly before running away. Eleanor giggled as he placed the ring onto her finger. Hand in hand, the duo walked back inside.

"Steve, can we talk?"

"Sure, Jeanette. What is it?"

"Eleanor, go to the bedroom. I don't want you seeing this."

When she was out of sight, Jeanette pushed him against the wall while Alvin and Simon held him in place. She placed herself about an inch away from his face and pointed at him.

"I saw what you did. How dare you ask her to marry you after you violated her! Keep this in mind. If you so much as breathe around her, I'll know about it."

"Hey… Eleanor can make her own decisions. If she wants to marry me she will. Let me go!"

"No. I am going to drill this into your head. Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it. I will not hesitate to hurt you again, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Will you let me go so I can be with my mate?"

"Eleanor will wisen up. She'll realize that you are mean, hateful, and a total asshole. When she does I will laugh at you. Now go and enjoy your time with Eleanor. It'll be over before you know it."

Steve ran away as fast as he could, joining Eleanor in the bedroom. She was already sitting down and watching tv. Steve cautiously approached her and sat beside her. He kissed her left cheek before turning toward the tv.

"Steve, what did Jeanette have to say to you?"

"Ah, nothing too important. She just doesn't want her sister hurt. I already apologized for what I did to you. That was going too far."

"Hell yeah it was. I still feel scared around you, but I think that will go away. Now look at me and let me get a taste of those lips of yours."

Eleanor turned at Steve and planted her lips onto his. Steve smiled as he tapped his mate's rear making Eleanor giggle.

"Steve, you are the best kisser ever."

Steve did not respond. Instead he resumed kissing his mate along her neck.

"Steve, my lips are up here, not down there."

"I don't want THOSE lips… I want the other ones."

"Steve! No. Not now."

"Do you want me to do what I did to you again? I'll do it."

"Jeane-" Eleanor was cut off as Steve placed him hand over Eleanor's mouth and started to remove her pants with the other.

"She can't hear you now. I'll get what I want Eleanor, even if I have to take it from you. Now are you gonna cooperate?"

Reluctantly, Eleanor shook her head 'yes'. She removed her shorts and placed them aside. Steve kissed her a few more times before he positioned himself on top of her.

"Just do it and get it over with, Steve…"

"Have some fun, will you? Sex is fun."

Steve let himself slip inside Eleanor's body quickly, making her yelp.

"There you go. You know what to do. If not, just let instinct take over."

"Okay…"

Eleanor kissed Steve several times as he moved himself in and out.

"Steve… oh my…this feels great! How can it get any better?

"We're almost… there…"

Steve slowed his pace down as he shot his load into Eleanor's body, making her yelp again.

"Steve, you were right. It can get better after all."

"I told you. Now let's get dressed and back out there. I'm sure everyone is worried."

"Wait! We have to set a date, don't we?"

"A date? For what?" Steve asked, confused.

"If we are to get married, then we have to set a date. How's this Saturday?"

"So soon? We 'll have no time to plan and get things around…"

"We can do it. It doesn't have to be big and elaborate, Steve. Just the two of us."

"Oh all right. How can I say no to a sexy girl like you?"


	11. Marriage

Jeanette and Brittany were busy helping Eleanor with her dress as Simon entered the room.

"Jeanette, Brittany? Can I talk to you girls in private?"

"Sure."

Eleanor began combing her hair as they left the room. Simon removed a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read it.

"It's from Theodore. It says: I still love you with all my heart, Eleanor. I can't stand the thought of you marrying someone that hurts you. I apologize for what I did to you and hope that you can forgive me. I beg of you, please reconsider this. I want you, Eleanor! You are the most beautiful chipmunk I have ever seen. Whatever you decide, I hope that you are happy."

"Wow. Should I show this to Eleanor?"

"As tempting as it is, I think we should let Eleanor's heart make that choice and not some letter. Now why don't we get back in there and help Eleanor out?"

When they entered the room Eleanor was sitting down with her hands in her face, crying.

"Eleanor! What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"I'm about to marry Steve, yet all I can think about is Theodore. Everywhere I look I see his face, or his little green shirt. I love Steve, but how can I marry him in this kind of situation?"

"Eleanor, you can't help who you fall in love with. If you want to marry Steve then go right ahead. If you want to be with Theo, then call this off."

"No! Steve would kill me. I can't do that so someone I love. He really is a nice guy."

"He raped you, he hits you and you still love him? What is wrong with you? At least Theo never hit or abused you."

"Jeanette, please. I don't need this right now. I really want you girls to leave now. I'll finish this up by myself!"

Reluctantly, both Jeanette and Brittany left the room, leaving only Simon and herself. She ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Simon, what should I do?"

"Right now, I don't think you have much of a choice. I say marry him."

"Who, though? There are two guys who I love."

"Go with whoever your heart tells you to. If you pick Steve, then we'll support you. If you pick Theodore, then we will support you as well. Let me say this one thing about my brother. Ever since he found out about this wedding, he has done nothing but cry. See you at the ceremony, Eleanor."

Simon walked across the hallway and into the room where his brothers were getting changed and ready.

"Well guys, this is it. Theodore, are you sure you don't want to watch?"

"No. I can't stand the thought of her getting married to him but it is her choice. I'll live with it. Somehow…"

"It's okay, Theo. We'll come back and get you when they have left. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself in here?"

"Yes. Tell Eleanor I said good luck."

"We better get going, Simon. They're going to start soon."

Alvin led the way with Simon right behind him. They took their places at the front of the long room, waiting for Steve to arrive. Alvin glanced over at Brittany before returning his attention back to his brother.

"This is wrong. Theodore should be in Steve's spot."

"Quiet, Simon. Here he comes."

As Steve took his spot next to Simon, the group turned their attention to the entrance of the room, waiting for Eleanor to show up. After waiting for a few minutes, Brittany decided to be the brave one and go to check on her sister. She wandered from room to room until she finally noticed Eleanor sitting on the front steps leading inside.

"Eleanor, what's going on? Everyone is waiting."

"Look what I found. It's a letter from Theodore confessing that he still loves me. What should I do, sis? How can I go in there and marry Steve when I have Theodore crying over how much he loves me? I can't do it!"

"Listen to yourself. I know you can do this. You love Steve, right? You want to be with him, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then get in there and marry that little guy."

"All right. I'll do it!"

Brittany rushed back inside and watched as her sister began to stroll down the aisle toward them with soft music playing from behind them. Eleanor lifted her veil up as she stood next to Steve, smiling.

"Welcome everyone. We are here today to witness the union of miss Eleanor and mister Steve."

Brittany found herself staring at the entrance along with Jeanette, hoping that at some point, Theodore would enter. She perked up as she heard a noise from the hallway but sank her head back down as nobody entered the room.

"If there is anybody here who believes these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

Much to Steve's surprise, the room was silent. He looked around at Brittany, who was now staring away toward the opposite end of the room, poking at Jeanette to do the same.

"Wait!"

Eleanor turned around as she heard the voice. She knew exactly who it was.

"Theodore? What are you doing here?" Steven asked. "I thought you were back home."

"No. I had to come. Eleanor, you can't marry him. If you look deep down at him, you know what he has done to you. Please, Eleanor. I love you!"

"It's a little late, Theodore. She's already made up her mind. Come on, Eleanor. Kiss me and make it official."

Eleanor dropped the bouquet of flowers in her hand and approached Steve. He quickly puckered his lips and planted a big kiss onto her. Theodore watched as she rose her left hand up and slapped Steve across the face.

"Ow! That hurt."

Without responding, she stepped away from Steve and turned to face Theodore. She got close and started to whisper to him.

"No matter what happened from now on, remember this. Steve is and will always… be.. why are you crying?"

"Because I'm losing you, that's why. I always dreamed of the day that I would marry you and we would become mates."

"Oh Theodore… I am so sorry for making you cry. If it's of any help, I do have one more thing to say. I am not leaving this church today single."

"How the hell does that help me? It makes things worse."

"Let me finish…" Eleanor looked back at Steve, who was smiling, knowing that he was about to score Eleanor as his own.

"As I was saying, I have made up my mind about who I am going to marry today. I am not leaving this church single, and neither are you."

"Say again?"

"I said, neither of us are leaving this place single. Now shut up and kiss me, Theodore!"

As Theodore and Eleanor's lips touched, Steve yelled out loud.

"No! How dare you leave me at the altar, you tramp! Get back here and marry me!"

"No. You raped me, assault me, and curse at me almost daily. You have hurt me too much for me to marry you. Just one question. Do you like hell? Cuz you're going to spend eternity there, you jackass." Eleanor pushed Steve, forcing him to fall backward, hitting his head on some steps.

"I am so sorry, Eleanor. For everything. I never wanted to leave you. I love you too much."

"So do I, Theo. Can we make this thing official, now?"

"Very well, then. Mister Theodore, do you take Eleanor to be your mate?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you Eleanor take Theodore to be your mate?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two officially mates."

The duo locked lips again as the group started to cheer.

"Come on, Theodore. Let's go start our married life together the right way. Without Steve in the picture."

"I couldn't agree more, my sweet."

Hand in hand, the two chipmunks walked back down the aisle, only to stop when the others did not follow them.

"You two go ahead. We have some unfinished business to attend to with little Steve here."

Alvin smiled as Simon held Steve up. Brittany slapped his face a few times before letting Jeanette take her place.

"Steve, don't you dare show your face around our house again. Otherwise, we'll all be sending you to hell a lot faster. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve said nothing.

"Jeanette, handle my dirty work."

"With pleasure."

Jeanette took her hand and formed a fist. She stepped closer and with every bit of strength she had, punched Steve right in the crotch, causing him to yelp. With another quick move, she kicked him in the chest.

"Britt asked you a question, asshole. Answer him."

"Perfectly. I don't want to be around a bunch of stupid chipmunks like you anyway. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Forever."

Simon let Steve go, causing him to run toward the rear exit. Simon wanted to give chase but Alvin quickly pulled him back.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with Theo and Eleanor."

Brittany led the way, practically running out of the room and outside, where Theodore and Eleanor were busy kissing. Seeing Alvin from the corner of his eye, Theodore broke the kiss and stared at him.

"Well that's one way to start off, Theo. Way to go."

"Thanks! Eleanor, I want you to know just how much I love you. Tonight, if you want to we can… well, you know."

"Theodore! You naughty boy. It's a date! Let's get home and get busy!"


	12. Makin' Love

"Here we are, my sweet love."

Theodore grabbed hold of Eleanor and lifted her into the air, carrying her into the house. Eleanor giggled the entire way, only stopping when Theodore sat her down in the kitchen.

"I'm so happy we're finally mates. I love you, Theo!"

"As do I. Now if I'm not mistaken, we have some chipmunk lovin' to do."

"You would be right. Let's go!"

Theodore smiled as they entered the bedroom. He quickly went to Eleanor's bed and sat down, waving for Eleanor to join him. She removed her shirt as she approached him, blowing a kiss in return to him. She stood still only long enough to remove her pants, and then continued her approach.

"Wow… you are amazing! Come here and get some!" a very excited Theodore stated.

"I see you're at full attention, little mister."

"Oh yeah, baby. Locked, loaded and ready to fire."

"In that case, permission to climb aboard, captain."

"Permission granted!"

Eleanor joined Theodore on the bed and allowed Theodore to start kissing her. She smiled as she laid down and pulled him in close.

"What are you waiting for, mister? Stick it inside me. You know you want to."

"All right. You got it!"

With a smile on his face, Theodore started to poke around Eleanor's hole. She moaned in delight as he started sliding himself deeper and deeper inside.

"Oh yes! That's the spot, Theodore. You got it."

Theodore began moving himself in and out, making Eleanor even more excited that she already was. Theodore could already feel himself starting to leak and tried to hold himself back.

"Damn it… I can't hold back much longer!"

"Don't worry, Theo. Let your love juices flow into my body!" she shouted in excitement.

A few seconds later Theodore felt that he could no longer hold back and let his seed flow freely into Eleanor's body. Once he was certain that every last drop was free, he pulled himself out and resumed making out with Eleanor.

"I love you so much, baby. Hold me!"

"I love you too, Theodore. Let's savor this moment. Our first time making love and it was amazing. You are one sexy munk!"

"So are you, Eleanor. I have a great feeling we have a lifetime of love ahead of us. Let's hope it's all as good as this one was."

"As long as we have each other Theodore, it will be."


End file.
